Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've)
"Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've)" is a 1978 song written by Pete Shelley and performed by his group Buzzcocks. It was a number twelve hit on the UK Singles Chart and was included on the album Love Bites. Contents 1 Background and writing 2 Music and lyrics 3 Critical reception 4 Cover versions 5 Chart performance 5.1 Buzzcocks version 5.2 Fine Young Cannibals version 5.3 Amanda Billing version 6 References 7 External links Background and writing Sometime during November 1977, the band watched the musical Guys and Dolls in the TV lounge of a guesthouse in Edinburgh, Scotland. It was the dialogue "Have you ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have" from the film which inspired the song. The following day Shelley wrote the lyrics of the song, in a van outside a post office, with the music following soon after.4 Music and lyrics The music and lyrics, as well as the singing, belong to Pete Shelley.5 The song uses the verse-chorus formal pattern and is in the key of E major. Both the verse and the chorus start with C# minor chords (sixth degree in E major), which "give song a distinctly downbeat, edgy feel."5 The minor chords and the B-major-to-D-major move in the chorus are unusual for a 1970s punk song, yet they contribute to its ear-catching nature, along with the vocal melody. The verses feature a guitar riff and a double stroke tom-tom drum pattern over the E chord. The vocal melody ranges from G#3 to baritone F#4 in the verses and chorus; in the ending, Shelley hits a tenor G4 and then a G#4. The lyrics consist of two verses (of which one is repeated) and a chorus. According to music critic Mark Deming, "the lyrics owe less to adolescent self-pity than the more adult realization of how much being in love can hurt – and how little one can really do about it."5 Critical reception Critic Ned Raggett describes the song as a "deservedly well-known masterpiece."6 Mark Deming notes, "Pete Shelley's basic formula in the Buzzcocks was to marry the speed and emotional urgency of punk with the hooky melodies and boy/girl thematics of classic pop/rock. When he applied this thinking to that most classic of pop themes, unrequited teenage love, he crafted one of his most indelible songs, 'Ever Fallen in Love?'"5 Cover versions A cover of the song was released as a charity tribute single to the late DJ John Peel on 21 November 2005. It featured artists including Roger Daltrey (The Who), The Datsuns, The Futureheads, David Gilmour (Pink Floyd), Peter Hook (New Order, Joy Division), Elton John, El Presidente, Robert Plant (Led Zeppelin), Pete Shelley and the Soledad Brothers. The single was supported by Peel's son, Tom Ravenscroft, and proceeds went to Amnesty International. UK band Fine Young Cannibals had a no. 9 UK hit with a downbeat cover version, recorded for the soundtrack of the 1986 film Something Wild, which was later included on the band's album The Raw & the Cooked.7 The band Thursday did a cover of this song in 2005, featured on the soundtrack of Tony Hawk's American Wasteland.8 A cover by Pete Yorn appeared on the Shrek 2 soundtrack in 2004.9 Thea Gilmore performs a slow, acoustic version as the first track on her 2004 album Loft Music.10 Punk rock band Billy Talent on the single Red Flag, in 2006.11 Nouvelle Vague did a cover on their 2006 album Bande à Part.12 In 2012, this cover was used for a commercial for the Kia Cee'd car for British TV. The band is seen rehearsing in the vehicle en route to a concert. A cover by the pop rock band the Stiff Dylans appeared in the film and on the soundtrack album of Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging in 2008. Punk rock bands Social Unrest, Anti-Flag13 and Banner Pilot all released covers of this song. The indie rock band Noisettes released a cover version to celebrate Dr. Martens's 50th Anniversary, in April 2010. Kim Wilde covered the song for her 2011 album Snapshots and it was released as a single on 24 February 2012. The b-side is an exclusive cover of "Spirit in the Sky". Canadian punk rock band Pup performed a version of the song in July 2014 for The A.V. Club's A.V. Undercover series.14 In 2011, a cover was made by the New Zealand soap opera Shortland Street for their winter season, with a jazzy feel, sung by Amanda Billing, who plays Sarah Potts. It fit with the storyline of her character being pregnant with her ex-husband TK Samuels' child and him having moved on with his fiancee. Chart performance Buzzcocks version Chart (1978) Peak position Ireland (IRMA)15 14 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)16 12 Fine Young Cannibals version Chart (1986–87) Peak position Australia (Kent Music Report)17 20 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)18 28 Belgium (VRT Top 30 Flanders)19 26 Germany (Official German Charts)20 19 Ireland (IRMA)15 10 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)21 35 Netherlands (Single Top 100)22 34 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)23 23 South Africa (Springbok Radio)24 1 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)25 9 US Billboard Hot Dance Club Play126 11 US Billboard Hot Dance Music/Maxi-Singles Sales126 32 1Remix Amanda Billing version Chart (2011) Peak position New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)27 24 References 1.Jump up ^ Hart, Mickey; Bresnick, Paul (2004). Da Capo Best Music Writing 2004: The Year's Finest Writing on Rock, Hip-hop, Jazz, Pop, Country, and More. Da Capo Press. p. 181. ISBN 978-0-3068-1380-1. "1978: Buzzcocks: "Ever Fallen in Love." Opting to leave the state-smashing to the Sex Pistols and the Clash, the Buzzcocks instead discovered how effective punk rock was for gnashing out your personal problems." 2.Jump up ^ "100 Best Songs of the 1970s – #85 – Buzzcocks - 'Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've)'". NME. Retrieved 16 July 2013. "one of the most thrilling and anarchic singles in all of punk rock." 3.Jump up ^ Gavan, David (21 October 2009). "Pete Shelley Interview: The Fate & The Fury Of The Buzzcocks". The Quietus. Retrieved 16 July 2013. "Best known for their 1978 pop punk classic, 'Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've)', frontman Pete Shelley maintains that Buzzcocks were always more than a mere chart band." 4.Jump up ^ Lynskey, Dorian; Simpson, Dave (24 February 2006). "Twelve artists talk about making one of their classic tracks". The Guardian. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 5.^ Jump up to: a b c d Deming, Mark. "Ever Fallen in Love? – Song Review". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved 16 July 2013. "Pete Shelley's basic formula in the Buzzcocks was to marry the speed and emotional urgency of punk with the hooky melodies and boy/girl thematics of classic pop/rock." 6.Jump up ^ Raggett, Ned. "Buzzcocks – Singles Going Steady". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 7.Jump up ^ Greene, Jo-Ann. "Fine Young Cannibals – The Raw & the Cooked". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 8.Jump up ^ Loftus, Johnny. "Various Artists – Tony Hawk's American Wasteland". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 9.Jump up ^ Phares, Heather. "Original Soundtrack – Shrek 2". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 10.Jump up ^ "Thea Gilmore's Ever Fallen in Love cover of Buzzcocks's Ever Fallen in Love... (With Someone You Shouldn't've)". WhoSampled. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 11.Jump up ^ "Billy Talent's Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone When You Shouldn't've?) cover of Buzzcocks's Ever Fallen in Love... (With Someone You Shouldn't've)". WhoSampled. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 12.Jump up ^ "Nouvelle Vague's Ever Fallen in Love cover of Buzzcocks's Ever Fallen in Love... (With Someone You Shouldn't've)". WhoSampled. Retrieved 16 July 2013. Louis (27 February 2007). "Critique de l'album Bande à Part de Nouvelle Vague" (in French). Albumrock. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 13.Jump up ^ "Anti-Flag's Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've) cover of Buzzcocks's Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've)". WhoSampled. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 14.Jump up ^ Modell, Josh (8 July 2014). "PUP covers Buzzcocks". The A.V. Club. Onion, Inc. Retrieved 9 July 2014. 15.^ Jump up to: a b "The Irish Charts – Search Results – Ever Fallen In Love". Irish Singles Chart. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 16.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 1978-11-04" UK Singles Chart. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 17.Jump up ^ "Forum – ARIA Charts: Special Occasion Charts – CHART POSITIONS PRE 1989, part 2". Australian-charts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved 4 May 2014. 18.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Fine Young Cannibals – Ever Fallen In Love" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 19.Jump up ^ "Radio 2 Top 30 : 18 april 1987" (in Dutch). Top 30. Retrieved 4 May 2014. 20.Jump up ^ "Offiziellecharts.de – Fine Young Cannibals – Ever Fallen In Love". GfK Entertainment. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 21.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – Fine Young Cannibals - Ever Fallen In Love search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 22.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Fine Young Cannibals – Ever Fallen In Love" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 23.Jump up ^ "Charts.org.nz – Fine Young Cannibals – Ever Fallen In Love". Top 40 Singles. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 24.Jump up ^ "South African Rock Lists Website SA Charts 1969 – 1989 Acts (F)". Rock.co.za. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 25.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 1987-04-18" UK Singles Chart. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 26.^ Jump up to: a b "Fine Young Cannibals – Awards". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved 16 July 2013. 27.Jump up ^ "Charts.org.nz – Amanda Billing – Ever Fallen In Love?". Top 40 Singles. Retrieved 4 May 2014. External links Buzzcocks' Official Website Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:1978 songs Category:1978 singles Category:1986 singles Category:2005 singles Category:2012 singles Category:Buzzcocks songs Category:Charity singles Category:Fine Young Cannibals songs Category:Noisettes songs Category:Kim Wilde songs Category:Number-one singles in South Africa Category:Song recordings produced by Martin Rushent Category:Songs written by Pete Shelley Category:United Artists Records singles